sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaphira the Hedgehog
Sapphire the Hedgehog (サファイアザヘッジホッグ-Safaiazahejjihoggu) is a Sonic Fan Character created by http://sapphireslash150.deviantart. UNDERGOING MAJOR CHANGES!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS!!!! Basic Information Name: '''Sapphire the Hedgehog '''Gender: Female Also known as: '''Saph (by some people including Kai and Lance), Sparky (by Zala), Dark Sapphire (dark form) '''Species: '''Hedgehog '''Birthday/ Creation: '''June 17/ 2007 '''Age: '''4 (official) 15 (physically) '''Height: '''95 cm (3'1) '''Weight: '''unknown '''Fur: Gray Silver, Short and Spikey, has scatter bangs Skin: Peach Yellow Eyes: '''Green-Yellow '''Attire: Long white t-shirt, gray vest with orange-yellow collars, with brown belt sash, white gloves, a crystal necklace and bracelets, black pants with dark gray cuffs, light weight hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white strap and gold buckle, durable headband Home Planet: Galieon Alignment: 'Good '''Occupation: '''Knight '''Diet: '''Vegetarian '''Likes: '''Books, riding her hover board, salads, new adventures, the safety of her planet, her friends, and her boyfriend Lance the Hedgehog Dislikes: Water (becuase of Zala), annoying people, Zala the Dark Being, the Night Lord, rubber, destruction of the galaxy, Lance the Hedgehog (once a rival) Weakness: Fire (especially burning buildings) '''Powers: '''Electricity/Speed/Darkness Background Story Sapphire was born under her father, Sir Mace, the Head Knight of Zapphira and her mother Serafina. At the day of her birth, Sapphire showed an unusual power of electrical energy. Mace and Serafina brought her to the castle to see Queen Liora. Queen Liora then gave their daughter the Guanlets of Aura. These gauntlets will seal her electrical powers and she is able to control them more easily when it is released. Years later when Sapphire was 2, she heard a voice at night. While her parents were asleep, she sneaked out and followed the voice. The voice led her to the old battlefield of the battle between dark and light. She found the source of the voice. It was an mysterious orb of dark energy. When she touched it, the dark energy rushed inside her body and caused an eruption, sending a signal to the Night Lord and the Wisemen of Zapphira. Everybody in the kingdom woke up to the horrible sound. Mace looked in his daughter's room and found her missing. He suspects that she was at that sight of the eruption. He brought his sword and went to battlefield. He saw a dark figure walking towards him, the figure fainted at his feet. He turned it over, and noticed the same features as his daughter. That dark figure WAS his daughter. He brought her back hiding her face. Sapphire's look scared her mother. Mace then remembered something. His father went on a trip looking for a certain item. This item was the key to hide off dark energy. He went to his room and opened a box. He held up a crystal necklace and put it on his daughter. She returned to her normal colors. When he took it off, she went back to those dark colors. Sapphire is now a permanent dark creature, unless she wears the necklace. For the past 6 years, her dark energy usually appears at night without the necklace and then it disappears at the break of dawn. Now at the age of 8, Sapphire has interest to becoming a knight like her father. Her father disapproved, but her mother insisted. So he signed her up to become a knight-in-training. There are certain types of knights: Weapon Knights, knights who specialize in certain weapons such as swords, Combat Knights, knights specializing in hand to hand combat and stealth, Front Knights, knights on the front lines and are using creatures known as Steele Heads, bird/reptilian like creatures whose feathers are armor like and hard as steel, and Aerial Knights, knights that use aircrafts for aerial assault. Sapphire chose Combat Knight training. One of her father's friend thought that she was crazy because she is a female hedgehog, but they respect Mace and decided to enroll her. Her first day of training was rough, because some of the male hedgehogs made fun of her. For the next couple of months, Queen Liora watched her. Sapphire excelled in the class and is now training with the masters. Sapphire recived a hover board from her parents. One of the Wisemen came to Queen Liora and said that the new Eon Guardian has been revealed since the eruption 6 years ago. They pointed at Sapphire! Sapphire is the new Eon Guardian. When Sapphire went home that day, she saw Queen Liora. She wants to know what was going on. Mace and Serafina said congratulations to Sapphire. Sapphire was confused. Queen Liora said that Sapphire is the new Guardian of the Eon Emeralds and that she has to leave home for 10 years to train her. After hearing this, Sapphire ran away. Queen Liora how she feels, and decides to let her go for now. Sapphire ran to the Temple of the Emerald Goddess on the outskirts of the kingdom. Her crying made fall asleep at the temple. Sapphire's parents were getting worried. As Serafina was about to step she noticed something in the night sky. They were dark beings! They came in search for the Eon Guardian. Since nobody could, they have no choice, but to destroy the kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom was killed including Sapphire's parents. The kingdom was set aflame. The smell of smoke woke up Sapphire. She saw the kingdom and ran as fast as she could. She couldn't find her parents, but she found the queen. The queen said it was the dark creatures and that they were looking for her. She wants her to find the Eon Emeralds and save the galaxy from the darkness. The next day, Sapphire went to the temple and a glowing light came from above. It spoke and it said that it's name was Radiant, but it wants to be called Ray. Ray believes that if Sapphire trains hard enough, she can be a strong knight like her father. For the next 7 years, at the age of 15, Sapphire has grown and more skilled and she is able to use her electrical powers. Also Sapphire has received a gift from Ray, new clothing. Sapphire was set to find the Eon Emeralds. During her journey she made friends with Kai the Lion and Valor the Robot. They decided to join her on her journey. She also met other friends such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, and others. And met rivals such as Sahdow the Hedgehog, Rogue the Bat and others. And met enemies such Dr. Eggman and others, but her arch enemy is Zala the Dark Being, ine of the generals who destroyed her kingdom. Sapphire is determined to avenge her kingdom! Secrets Personality The Prophecy It is said that the next guardian not only has ultimate power, but also the power of darkness Powers/Moves/Abilities Sapphire has the power of electricty and speed. She is as fast as lightning. Also has the power of darkness. She can trans form into Super Sapphire by using the Eon Emeralds. Since Sapphire has the power of electricity, inside her body is coursing with huge amounts of electrity. Sapphire is known to have special fighting skills. Some are almost related to ancient martial arts. She also can move swiftly and move acrobacticaly. In her dark form, she has lost her speed and has to use Shadow Speed and in order to get around without running she hovers. ''Normal Form *'''Thunder Claw- Summons electricity into the hand and forms into a claw *'Magetic Crush'- Sapphire jumps or spins into the ground with incredible force *'Storm Slash'- Summons electricity and surrounds the hand and throws. Sapphire can control it's movements *'Static Storm' - Sapphire spins and releases electrity *'Pulse Punch'- Punches then surround the enemy with electricity *'Cross Wave'- Crosses hands and releases electricity in a form of an "X" *'Volt Blaster'- Focuses all the energy and release the energy through the hands *'Spin Attack'- Spins in a form of a ball Dark Form: *'Dark Rush'- Rushing dark energy. Sapphire can control its movements *'Dark Charge'- Summons dark energy and release in a pulse *'Shadow Speed'- Since Sapphire lost her speed in her dark form, she uses Shadow Speed which has incredible speed and looks as if she disappears *'Dark Claw'- Same as Thunder Claw, but has dark energy *'Lightning Lutz'- Sapphire spins and dark lightning is released Super Form: *'Surge Wave'- Sapphire summons electricty and and releases with incredible force. Also the effected field will also hold electricity *'Velocity Lash'- Sapphire unleashes powerful lighting and strikes the enemy like a whip The Changes Sapphire wasn’t Sapphire in the beginning. Originally, she was called Slasher the Hedgehog. She has no powers and she had no clothing except her headband. Years, later she has powers. Her power was to manipulate crystals and her new clothing was a vest with a pocket belt. Later, her named was changed and so was her power. Her new name is Sapphire the Hedgehog and she was able to manipulate water and ice. Her new clothing consists of a red vest with black pants with white stripes on the side. Later, her clothing was changed because she almost looks like Dr. Eggman. She now has a gray vest with a yellow collar and a belt buckle. Finally her last design was a long white t-shirt with a big buckle belt, red sneakers, black pants, gray vest with yellow collar opened, and a headband. Also she has two bracelets that are actually generators for Sapphire’s electricity powers. Without the generators, her electricity would scatter and it is uncontrollable. Lastly, is her necklace which seal in her dark evil powers and it also lets her good dark form thrive in the daytime. One of the big changes was her hairstyle. Before she was bald then became into sharp bangs. Later, it then turned in to scatter bangs. Eon Emeralds and Super Forms The Eon Emeralds are one of the sets of emeralds created by the Emerald Goddess. Since the Chaos emeralds has the ability of time and space and Sol emeralds has the ability of dimesional travel, the Eon emeralds has the ability of power. Sapphire is the user and guardian of these emeralds. With it she becomes Super Sapphire. It is similar to the Chaos on the top but it is flat on the bottom. It has the similar seven colors: red, green, blue, light blue, yellow, white, and purple. Later, Sapphire meets the first guardian of the Eon Emeralds. She was able to unlock the second stage of the Eon Emeralds power. Super Sapphire being the first. Planet Galieon Planet Galieon is a planet said to be the home of the Emerald Goddess, the creator of the legendary emeralds. It is located in the center of the galaxy and part of the Platinum Quadrant. There are more quadrants, such as the Ruby, home of the Pink Hedgehogs and the Gold, home of the Yellow Hedgehogs. The terrain is of the planet is mostly desert, while the Temple of Light is surrounded by a forest and there is a beach located near the kingdom. Similar to Blaze's world which has a sacrd item called the Jeweled Scepter, Sapphire's world has a sacred item called the Cosmic Stone. This stone controls the vitality of the planet. Without it, the planet would die. There are villages scattered throughout the planet. Sapphire occasionally visits them. Character Relations *'Kai the Lion'- Kaitlyn "Kai" the Lion is a rambunctious lion girl. She first met Sapphire when she saved her from a dragon. Sapphire was quite annoyed with her, but soon became friends. Kai's best friend is a humanoid robot named Valor the Robot. Valor tries to watch out for Kai, but sometimes Kai manages to slip away. Kai and Valor joined Sapphire in her journeys because Kai's mother believes that Kai can become an archaeologist if she explored the universe. Ironically, Kai's weapon of choice is a whip. Lions are ususally afraid of whips. Her whip is from her father who is an archaeologist. Kai truly loves meat and sweets. Kai is also a member of Team Flash where she is the power member. There are times that Kai stands in the spotlight and helps Sapphire and Valor in their travels. *'Valor the Robot'- Valor the robot was designed by Kai the Lion's mother Leena the Lion. She has a British accent. Valor is like a babysitter to Kai becuase she is everywhere. Valor is an intelligent robot. The crystal on her neck can scan items and gets its history. Also scanning any land could give maps. Valor joined Sapphire becuase Leena wants her to look after Kai. Valor is a member of Team Flash and is the flight member. She uses the jet pack to fly around. Trivia *Sapphire the Hedgehog's first name was Slasher the Hedgehog *Her power were changed from crystal control, water, and now (permanently) electricty and darkness *Sapphire's name change was inspired by the pokemon game sapphire *Sapphire orginally looked like Dr. Eggaman *After more research, Sapphire has become more independent and will not interact with any characters from SEGA or Sonic Team Category:Hedgehogs